The Guide
by MissMissy25
Summary: A little girl is saved by Aslan, then told that he will wake her when she is needed. 13 years later she wakes and meets the King and Queens. When her and Peter's eyes meet for the first time, the world stops. But someone doesn't like this. Peter/OC all the way! Please review, this is my 1st story.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**

**(cue sad face :( )**

**I only own my ideas**

Prologue

13 Years Earlier-

Run. That's all I thought. Run.

But I was tired.

"Come on!" my mother shouted. I tried to keep up, but it was so hard. My mother stopped running, "Lilly, we have to get away from here."

"Mummy, we've been running for hours!" She just shook her head and picked me up.

"Sweetheart, we are almost there. You have to stay with me. I do not want to lose you." I just nodded my head and held onto her blouse even tighter.

I could hear the creatures behind us and feel the fear ripping through my mother and me.

"Alright. Lilly you have to be a good girl and listen to me ok?" Still clutching to her, all I could do was nod.

"When we get to the border, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can away from me."

I could not believe what I had just heard. My mother wanted me to abandon her?

"Why," was all I could ask?

We had reached to border and my mother dropped my from her embrace.

"You have to run for me, your father, your brother. My flower, run until you reach a village and tell them where you are from. Please Lilly, do this for momma."

I just stood there with a wide look in my eyes.

"I love you baby girl, now go! Go!" she yelled this to me as we heard the creatures approaching. She kissed me one last time on the face and then pushed me towards the border.

"I love you momma."

These were my last words to her as I bolted away.

I kept running even after hearing the sound of my mother's scream.

I could not stop running.

Eventually, I could not move another muscle. I knew I needed to get to a town, but I was just too tired. Over the way, there was a small, dry patch of grass. Slowly I walked over and lay down. Soon I was asleep.

Suddenly, a golden lion awakened me. He looked at me with what you would call a smile.

"Do not be afraid, young one," the lion said.

" I was a friend of your parents, Lacey and Richard. They truly were magnificent people. But I am here to talk about you. Come stand up and walk with me."

So in a trance, I stood up and we began walking through the wood.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Aslan, but that is not important child. I came here to talk about you."

My eyebrows lifted in curiosity, "What about me?"

"Your destiny. What you will become in the future."

It was then that I looked at my surroundings. We were no longer in the wood, but on a beach. Then I looked up. On the cliff there was a castle, huge and white.

A gasp was emitted from my mouth and the lion chuckled at my reaction.

"This will be your home with your fellow rulers."

My eyes widened even more. "Now I have said too much already. Follow me."

I looked at where we are going and saw a cave at the bottom of the cliff. We entered the cave and I gasped. A door made of pure gold and silver appeared from thin air, or so it seemed.

Aslan had walked ahead of me while I was in shock and motioned with his head for me to come forth. We walked through the tunnel until we reached a chamber.

In the chamber there was a bed encrusted with jewels and the figure of a lion imprinted on the side*.

"Lye down child," Aslan nudged me. I hoisted myself upon the soft bed and lied down. "Sleep child. I will wake you when you are needed."

"Then I will see you again?" The lion just laughed. "Of course Lilly! I will need you to guide your fellow rulers in a time of great need. Now child, sleep."

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the great lion looking down upon me with eyes as gold as the sun.

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first story that I am actually going to devote time and energy to. If I have any left after school… Well please comment (be nice) and I hope you stay tuned in the future! **

**- Moira**


End file.
